


Habits

by SmileDesu



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [16]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(30 Day OTP Challenge - Day 16 - during their morning ritual(s ))</p><p>Never needing to shave or even comb his hair made Teddy appreciate all those little habits and routines Billy introduced him to, even if Teddy only participated as a viewer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

“Boys! Get up!” Rebecca’s voice came from beyond the door along with a knock, five minutes after Billy’s phone gave up on trying to wake the two up. The woman was more relentless, and had her husband to take over for her when she needed to get ready herself for the day ahead. It was slowly working, and the noise Billy’s brothers made while they went through morning routine was enough of a turn-off to make sure the teens didn’t get indulged in any unholy activities.  
They did insist on a closed-lip kiss, though, one that made Billy scrunch his nose.  
  
“We  _need_  to brush our teeth, like, five minutes ago.”  
  
“Make it so.”  
  
–  
  
Being a shapeshifter meant a great many things for Teddy.   
It meant, for instance, that Teddy could physically adapt to almost any situation. It meant he could be quite the people pleaser, as he could give people what - or rather,  _who_  they wanted. And if nothing else, it meant he could fly, which was fairly awesome and convenient, and let him enjoy some pretty good times.  
It also meant that he didn’t need to comb his hair in the morning. He was spared shaving, and other related discomforts such as accidentally cutting himself. Now, while puberty was still awkward, he was spared dealing with some of its more visual humiliations (then again, that might’ve been because he wasn’t human, but he preferred not to dwell on that).  
Above all else, though, being a shapeshifter meant Teddy’s mornings with Billy were fascinating, almost-educational events, each and every day.  
  
“I need to shave again, don’t I?” Billy muttered after a quick examination of his jawline in the mirror.  
Teddy glanced up from his toothbrush with a raised brow.  
  
“I don’t think it’s  _that_  bad.” He commented before turning to the task of cleaning his teeth.  
Billy made a face.  
  
“They’re kind of strict about it at school lately. I got chewed up for less a while ago.”  
  
The debate went out on hiatus while they both brushed their teeth. They were done roughly at the same time, but Teddy had a slight advantage, and so he managed to hand Billy the shaving machine before Billy could even reach for the razor.  
Billy quirked a brow; Teddy huffed back.  
  
“You keep cutting yourself, use this.”  
Billy rolled his eyes.  
  
“Yes, because of a  _lack of experience_.” He tried to reason, only to take the machine just the same. He stalled, though, and finally gave Teddy a pointed look.  
  
“You do remember this doesn’t work as well, right?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“And that I’m likely to need to shave again soon, right?”  
  
“Mmmhmm.”  
  
“And that a certain boyfriend has no right to complain over me being itchy, yes?”  
  
They looked at each other directly rather than through the mirror. Billy had a quirked brow; Teddy at first looked back skeptically, only to shrug.  
  
“Remind him it was his idea. I know the guy, he’ll back off.”  
  
“Who am I to turn down ‘told you so’ rights.” Billy hummed with a smile and turned to the task at hand.  
  
–  
  
Teddy enjoyed those periods where he had nothing to do, because it let him watch Billy. He did so from the corner of his eyes as to not get the other self-conscious, but he did so regardless, and took as much as he could to heart, seeing how it was an activity he didn’t participate in.  
Billy was focused on his reflection and thoroughly moved the machine over his face, making an effort not to miss a spot. Teddy noted how the skin was left smoother in the machine’s wake, and had to smile to himself at how that alone was enough to make Billy look like a teenager again, rather than a young man in his early twenties.  
  
The buzzing sound soon stopped when Billy deemed he was done, and he turned to Teddy for approval. What he got instead were Teddy’s hands on his face, as the blond applied a decent amount of lotion to soothe the skin.  
  
“…seriously?”  
  
“Shut up and let me pamper you.”  
  
Billy snickered softly at that, and turned fully towards Teddy. He offered him a warm smile and a somewhat sleepy gaze before Billy finally closed his eyes altogether. Teddy’s own smile softened at that vote of confidence, at how Billy went completely still and limp, and let Teddy do as he pleased. It was all the invitation Teddy needed, and he ran his fingers over Billy’s cheeks, chin, and the top of his neck, applying the lotion as well as a fond, gentle caress.  
Billy hummed in content and occasionally let out a snicker and scrunched his nose when the treatment was too ticklish.  
  
“Tease.”  
  
“Not my fault you’re so cute, wiggling like that.”  
  
Teddy continued with the treatment even after he was done, simply enjoying the feel of Billy’s skin under his fingertips, the light roughness that remained, and the lack of symmetry, one that came from using the machine rather than the razor - or any of Billy’s abilities.  
‘Manual shapeshifting’, he called it jokingly, but let Billy pick how he wanted to do things. This was how Billy chose to go through morning routine, and Teddy saw no reason to object. In fact, he didn’t even see a reason to dwell on that thought any longer. The next moment he took advantage of the fact Billy’s eyes were closed and leaned down to kiss him.  
There wasn’t any surprise in Billy’s response, and he all too happily tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  
  
“Hmmm, minty.” Billy purred against Teddy’s lips before resuming to nibble on them.  
  
The contact was warm and affectionate, and Teddy reached his hand mostly on instinct to bury in Billy’s hair  
And that, apparently, was a mistake.  
  
“Oow!” Billy exclaimed when Teddy’s fingers tugged on a knot in his hair.  
Right, Teddy berated himself; Billy still needed some more morning-maintenance.   
  
“Ok, combing time.” Teddy declared and reached for the comb.  
Billy growled in response.  
  
“I don’t  _need_  you to comb my hair, Altman.”  
  
“No, but you  _want_  me to.” Teddy replied and lightly swatted Billy’s hands away when he tried to reach for the comb.   
“C’mon, you know what your mom said about finding any more hair-balls in the sink.” Teddy berated softly and started combing Billy’s hair  
  
At first, Billy looked at him quite begrudgingly, but as Teddy all but ignored that look and  _was_  pampering him, Billy finally relented and let Teddy have his way again.  
  
It took some time, but Teddy learned how to not hurt Billy when he did this, how to most efficiently get the tangles out of the way, and Teddy applied that knowledge right then so as to avoid hurting Billy again.  
It thus wasn’t long before Billy’s hair was smooth again, and Teddy ran his fingers freely through the black strands.  
  
“There, all better.” Teddy cooed adoringly before he pressed both his hands to Billy’s cheeks.  
They both knew what was to come next as soon as their eyes met, but it seemed fate was against them that morning. No sooner did the two begin to lean closer again did a knock come from behind the door.  
  
“Boys, breakfast’s served! Waffles are getting cold!”  
  
The annoyed looks in their eyes turned into ones of urgency.  
  
“Waffles?!”  
  
“We’re wasting time.” Billy growled and pulled Teddy away.  
“Come on, or the runts’ll finish everything!”  
  
Teddy snickered at the display of older-brother-disapproval he knew by then to be an act. Mostly.   
He followed easily enough, not minding too much the fact they were interrupted. That, too, was part of the morning routine he came to appreciate, and simply bade his time until next he had Billy all to himself.


End file.
